Another take on Mind Slaves
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: I just saw the videos and thought about another take on the Mind Slaves. There's the mind break, torturing, and Stockholm Syndrome
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I saw the brainwashing videos on Yandere Simulator, and I just had this idea. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yandere Simulator.

* * *

~ Another Take on Mind Slaves~

Saki Miyu wasn't sure how she had fallen for the trick that this girl had used on her. She hadn't done anything to anger her, she barely knew her. She had just walked up to her and asked to show her something.

Then again, that should have been her tip. They had walked all the way to the gym closet. Then the door had been closed. By the time Saki felt something was wrong the syringe was already in her neck, and she had fallen asleep.

When Saki regained counciousness, she had been tied up to a chair in a dark room. She had tried to get out, but the rope was too strong. Saki started to panic.

How long had she been here? Had anyone looked for her? Who had her again? Where was she? Why was she here?

Almost all her questions were answered when she appeared. Saki narrowed her eyes.

She knew this girl somehow. Saki tried to seem brave and hide her fear.

Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Saki said first. "How long are you going keep me here? Forever? What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me? How could you do this to someone? Could you at least put a TV in here ? It's so boring..."

The girl didn't say anything, but walked up to her, a dark look on her face.

Saki realized what she was going to do.

"No!"

* * *

The next day, Saki Miyu was joined by another girl; Pippi Osu. The two kept each other company in the dark room while the other girl was away.

Pippi had told her not much had happened while she was gone. Kokona hadn't done anything while she was gone.

It hurt Saki to know her friend wasn't worried about her. She would be worried about Kokona if she was gone. Suddenly her mind seemed wander to the one that kidnapped her.

She was snapped out of it by Pippi, and she was thankful for it.

But then she appeared again... and what had happened last night, happened again.

"No!"

* * *

The third day, Saki's mind had started drifting to her kidnapper more and more. She had started ignoring Pippi despite the girl's attempts to talk to her. Saki found herself wanting to see her kidnapper more. She wanted more of her kidnapper. To see the cold face, to feel the torture again. She found herself hating the school that she had loved before. She didn't want her there anymore. Saki wanted her kidnapper with her. And only with her.

The night came again, and she appeared. Saki felt her heartbeat speed up... then stop as the girl she had come to adore turned away from her and toward Pippi.

Her ''companion'' had started screaming as she was tortured.

And Saki hated her for it.

* * *

After that day, Saki did anything to try and get her attention. Her own world was her kidnapper. Nothing else mattered, not even her life. She wanted nothing. Only if she wanted it, would Saki wanted it.

Pippi had started seeing it her way, too she noticed. She and Pippi had stopped talking about the outside world and more about their kidnapper.

Pipi held onto the belief that someone would find and save them, but the hope was fading, and Saki didn't want to be saved anymore. If she was, then she would fight her way back.

The night came again, and this time Saki was tortured along with Pippi.

* * *

Saki broke.

She learned why she had been ''kidnapped''. It was only for her kidnapper's love for her Senpai. Pippi had fallen asleep before it was said, but Saki had heard it. She had lost her. Nothing mattered anymore.

She appeared again, but Saki only noticed after the footsteps stopped right in front of her.

Saki looked up into the cold face of her kidnapper.

"Just...kill me..." Saki said.

She felt a hand make her look up.

"Why would I do that? I still need you." Saki felt her heart start again.

Then she was tortured.

* * *

Nothing...

Saki thought of nothing.

Pippi had said something as Saki was untied, but she was ignored.

Saki had nothing to live for anymore.

Her life had no meaning.

She only existed to make her kidnapper happy, but she had failed at that.

Now, she would destroy the other that made her kidnapper unhappy.

The Rival: Kokona.

It was just a name now. Kokona was just some person. Some person that to make her happy, Saki had to kill.

Saki felt the cold hold of a blade in her hand, and the orders of her kidnapper.

 _Kill Kokona Haruka_.

She saw the girl appear out of the corner of her eye, and walked towards her.

There were screams and then a body appeared at her feet.

She saw her kidnapper smile and heard someone scream.

She swung the sword into her head and felt nothing after that.

 _Nothing_...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this! If you want I'll write a chapter for Pippi. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the long awaited next (and final) chapter of Another Take On Mindslaves!

* * *

Chapter 2

Pippi was a fool for falling for Ayano's tricks. The female gamer had followed the black haired girl into an empty room without question and ended up with a tranquilizer in her neck.

She woke up and saw Saki tied up across from her.

"Pippi! She got you too?" Saki looked at her scared.

"Yeah." Pippi looked down. "I thought she was helping me with a video game, but she was just tricking me." Pippi looked at the stairs in fear. What if she's waiting for us there?

"She's at school right now." Saki replied, answering her unspoken question. "She wants to keep her reputation up so she can get her Senpai to love her."

"But if he knew about this-"

"I've tried to escape, Pippi." Saki said. "These knots aren't going to-"

A door slam from upstairs shut the teal haired girl up. " _She's here_..." Saki whispered.

The door opened, and Ayano, her kidnapped walked in.

"What do you want with us!?" Pippi shouted. Ayano turned to look at her. Behind her, Saki shook her head, but Pippi continued. "What did we do to you!?"

Ayano's cold eyes grew colder and Pippi felt her anger vanish and be replaced by fear.

"I guess I'll start with you." Ayano walked towards Pippi.

"No! No! Nooo!"

* * *

Pippi woke up and saw Saki's worried face.

"Are you alright?" The teal haired girl asked.

Pippi nodded then winced. "Yeah...it doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"I hope someone finds us soon." Sayu said. "I bet Kokona's getting worried."

"She's not." Pippi muttered. "She's not even concerned that you're missing."

Saki looked at her, her expression a mixture of horror and sadness. "She-She's not?"

Pippi shook her head.

Saki looked down and didn't say anything.

Ayano returned shortly after and inflicted the same torture on them.

* * *

Saki stopped talking to her. She had begun looking at the door more and more, until it seemed like she never looked away. She would shout Saki's name for what seemed like hours before finally getting a reaction.

"When's she coming back?"

"What?" Pippi looked at her friend, shocked. "Saki do you hear what you're saying!?"

"Huh?" Saki looked at her with dulled eyes. "Sorry..." She looked away. "I don't feel like talking..."

Ayano returned and Pippi saw Saki's face lighten up...then turn to anger as Pippi was tortured instead.

* * *

She still hoped for freedom, but Pippi was starting to forget about it. She started speaking to Saki about Ayano. The two began to agree on their view of her.

She was powerful. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. Saki and Pippi both liked that about her. Pippi liked how she could command everyone with no problem whatsoever. They'd begun to listen to Ayano whenever she said something. They would both attempt to get her attention before a torture session would begin.

Pippi started to forget about her life outside the basement.

Ayano returned again, and their attention seeking began.

* * *

Saki seemed broken. It looked like she had heard something. Pippi thought about asking her, but the former gamer soon lost interest. The teal haired girl's problems weren't her's. They would only be her problem if Ayano said it was also her problem. And the black haired girl had said nothing about it.

When the black haired girl returned, Pippi was tortured first.

Before she fell asleep, she heard Saki start to say something...

* * *

Saki was untied. She was untied. Ayano let her go. Let her stand up.

"Untie me too!" Pippi shouted. "Untie me, Ayano!"

The black haired girl didn't even look at her. Saki was led out of room.

"Wait! Ayano! Miss Ayano! Wait Please! Take me with you!" Pippi shouted.

The was no reply.

The door closed behind her.

* * *

Saki was gone. Pippi knew. The teal haired girl had told her that if she had been released, she would have run back to Ayano.

She didn't know how she felt about it. She was happy there was no competition for Ayano anymore, but she missed having someone to talk to. Saki was her friend after all.

Ayano returned, and Pippi stopped thinking about Saki.

* * *

Pippi didn't think. She didn't need to. Ayano made all the choices for her.

She didn't remember the outside world.

She didn't know who Ryuto Ippongo was, nor did she care.

Ayano Aishi was her world. The only one she cared about.

And her target was Osana Najimi.

She knew why Saki hadn't returned. There had been a target before Osana. Kokona Haruka.

Who was that again? They felt familiar.

It didn't matter.

The ropes around Pippi were gone, but the gamer didn't care. She followed Ayano up the stairs mindlessly.

She turned to Pippi and the gamer felt her heart start to speed up.

"I will give you the weapon used to kill Osana, understand?"

"yes."

With a nod, Ayano turned around and led Pippi to the school.

She felt a steel weapon be placed in her hand.

And Osana appeared in her vision.

Pippi stabbed her.

Stabbed her for Saki.

Stabbed her for Ayano.

Pippi didn't notice the screams surrounding her. She plunged the weapon into her neck.

And died.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed the Pippi chapter and the story. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
